friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: Sick Pony
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: The Mad Unicorn Next: Doctor Whooves: Filly from Another World Story: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody By Terrarian Pony Season 1: Episode 8 Sick Pony ... Nurse Redheart trotted to the closet to let Vinyl, who had dozed off, know that her shift was over. Vinyl:" 'Bout time. Twinkleshine isn't going to wait for us." Redheart:" I found out, that what you said was true. The guard that was having a heart attack was apparently attacked by Twinkleshine and a dozen other unicorn mares in white cloaks." Lyra:" Yup. That's her alright." Redheart:" Perhaps on the way, you can tell me just exactly what we are getting into." ... Twinkleshine was approaching the castle. She was now wearing a silver version of the same cloak that her followers were wearing. She was hustling since the voice in her head was in no mood to wait for any sneaky business, or strategic planning. Once she got to the front entrance, three royal guards stopped her in her tracks. Gaurd 1:" Hault." Guard 2:" We demand to know who you are." The voice in Twinkleshine's head grew angry. ???:" Don't you dare hesitate. Twinkleshine grinned sheepishly. Twinkleshine:" I'm the mare who is going to be doing some changes around here." Twinkleshine's horn glowed, and a sudden burst from her horn knock the guards unconsous. ???:" Very well done... now have them killed, or better yet... kill them yourself." Twinkleshine gulped, and took out her knife. She stabbed the stallions until they no longer breathed. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't in front of her cultists, and she had wasted her tears on the train. ???:" Good. Now canter on, my dear filly." Twinkleshine gulped and they trotted fowarth. The hallways of the castle were overly guarded, and the voice seemed to realize that there was simply no time to kill all of them. The princess needed to be executed. It was the only way Twinkleshine would become even partially free. ... After telling everypony of Twinkleshine's next target, Discord teleported Lyra, Vinyl, Moondancer, Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and the elements of harmony to Canterlot Castle to warn Princess Celestia. Vinyl:" Princess, there is an intruder in the castle this instant!" Celestia:" I am aware of this. The royal guards are dealing with it, but I fear they won't hold out much longer." Suddenly, the giant doors to Celestia's throne room were swung open at an alarming rate, and Twinkleshine had casted a lethal spell towards Princess Celestia. Or at least it would have been lethal if it wasn't blocked by Twilight's sheild spell. Twinkleshine's eyes went wide. Twinkleshine:" T-twilight?" She looked at the ponies surrounding Twilight. Twinkleshine:" M-moondancer... Minuette... Lemon Hearts... Vinyl?" ???:" Don't be weak." Twilight walked closer. Twilight:" Twinkleshine, this has to stop. You're making a mess." Twinkleshine's ears flopped. She didn't understand. She had this perfectly planned out, she didn't see this coming. Twinkleshine:" N-no... I-I can't. You don't understand!" ???:" Kill her. Kill her!" Moondancer stepped forwarth. Moondancer:" No, we don't understand. So help us, so that we can help you." ???:" What are you waiting for? Kill all of them!" Twinkleshine started to form tears in her eyes. Twinkleshine:" I-I can't stop... what's done has been done." Lemon Hearts stepped forwarth Lemon Hearts:" But that doesn't mean it's too late to end this." ???:" Do it!" Twinkleshine:" But I... I have to... I need to do this..." Minuette:" Why? Why do you need to? You've never been ambitious when we were fillies." Twinkleshine:" But we're not fillies anymore." Vinyl:" Twinkie, I know there is still good inside of you. There has to be." Twinkleshine's tears came out now. She didn't care anymore that her followers were watching her in confusion. Twinkleshine:" I can't! She'll kill me!" Twilight:" Who's she?" ???:" OBEEEEEEEEEY!!!" Twilight:" Twinkleshine, we're here for you! You have to understand, this is not the way! We're your friends, we can help you!" Twinkleshine paused. Hearing those words. Of course, why didn't she think of it sooner. Twinkleshine:" Then please, Twilight. Help me! I don't know how to stop her!" Celestia:" Who, exactly?" Twinkleshine:" I-I don't know who she is. But she could kill me at any mome-" She was then cut off as a fierce pain shot through her body, and she screamed louder than any equine possibly could. All her friends, and her followers gasped in shock. Her scream echoed through the room. Twinkleshine thrashed about as her friends trotted up to her, and her followers had retreated. Everypony:" Twinkleshine!" Suddenly, Twinkleshine stopped, and then her eyes went completely white. Her horn glowed as a sickly looking spirit of a unicorn floated out of it, in a gaseous form. Celestia:" Who are you? And why have you possessed this young mare?" ???:" Well, I suppose it's no secret anymore, now is it? My name is Alebeth. I am the spirit of the forgotten unicorn." Celestia's eyes widened as she silently reapeated the name she had just heard. Alebeth:" So you do remember. How touching." Twilight:" You bring our friend back, right now!" Alebeth:" Oh, relax. She's only half dead at this point. It's still a matter of time before I drain her life force completely." Celestia:" I can't believe you would do something so vile as to force a mare into insanity to make her kill so many innocent lives." Alebeth:" Innocent? Who's innocent? The only race that deserves to exist are the unicorns. Though the females are to be dominant." Twilight:" But why? Why go to such extreme measures just to make it so? Nopony deserves that kind of world." Alebeth:" No? Well you should understand, darling. Afterall, you were once a unicorn." Moondancer:" All ponies need to take care of eachother! Unicorn or not!" Alebeth:" You are foolishly mistaken, dear. Oh Twinkie, eliminate these ponies for me, will you?" Twinkleshine's voice was like that of a zombie slave. Twinkleshine:" Yes, mistress." Twinkleshine's horn glowed, emitting a very bright glow. Suddenly, the speel was cast towards the crowd of ponies, until it was blocked again suddenly, by a blue box with the words "Police Public Call Box" written on the top. Alebeth:" Who is interrupting me now!? Who!?" The Doctor came out in his newly regenerated form, wearing a black bow tie, and a grey jacket. Doctor:" Actually, it's just simply the Doctor. And you're going back to the spirit world where you belong, forgotten unicorn." He flicked out his sonic screwdriver, and the spirit screamed, holding the sides of her head with her hooves. Finally, she vanished. Twinkleshine collapsed on the floor as her friends trotted up to her. Twilight:" Doctor... what happened?" Doctor:" Ever heard the legend of the forgotten unicorn? Of course you haven't, because it's forgotten. You see, there were once stories of a unicorn who was so cruel, that she wanted to slaughter everything in existance, except the unicorns. She wanted a world where earth ponies, and pegasi were non-existant, and when she died, the stories of her were so gruesome, that she was forgotten, and it was denied that anypony could be so harsh. That is why she was known as the forgotten unicorn. Coincidentally, she was also able to read memories, and use them against other unicorn mares to make them followers. That is how she controlled poor Twinkleshine, here. But just as well, she was able to possess a body, as well kill the body she was possessing." Vinyl:" So that's what Twinkleshine meant. Just like Daffodil, she was afraid of dying." Celestia:" Yes. And just as well, she had killed an apprentice of mine long ago." Twilight:" What about Twinkleshine?" Doctor:" Not to worry. I was able to stop her from dying, but I'm afraid she may need some mental help." Twinkleshine began to wake. Twinkleshine:" H-huh? I-I'm still... alive?" Everypony became relieved. But Twinkleshine only started sobbing. Twinkleshine:" Thank you! Thank you! I'm so sorry!" Twilight, Moondancer, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and even Vinyl Scratch embraced her. Twinkleshine:" What have I done? I was afraid. There's no possible way I could ever make this right, is there?" Celestia:" I'm afraid not. However, I am willing to grant you a pardon, under the circumstance that you must attend therapy every week for a while, and free all the slaves you had captured." Twinkleshine:" Y-you're letting me live? Even after all I've done, Princess? I... I can't thank any of you enough for this. I was self to let my fears get the best of me. I-I'm sorry." Vinyl:" Sooo... we cool again?" Twinkleshine blinked in confusion, then her eyes went wide. Twinkleshine:" I... don't know. Are we? I've been cruel to you and your friends as well." Vinyl rolled her eyes. Vinyl:" Just let me know if you need somepony to talk to. Me and Twilight will certainly be there." Twinkleshine smiled through tears. She closed her eyes and hung her head low in shame. Twinkleshine:" I have... such good friends." ...END OF SEASON 1! Author's note: Hello everypony, and thank you all for reading. Sorry if my script was too gorey, but sometimes that's just what the story calls for. And no, this series will not end here, I will come out with a season 2 soon, so stay tuned. Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions